Time Warp
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Mikey is thrown back in time, without his brothers! (dun dun DUN) Can he figure out a way to get home, AND save someone's life, all before the museum closes?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, first off, I have not forgotten about Divided We Fall! The next chapter should be up tomorrow, or the day after at the latest.

Secondly, I've been working on this story since March. I was in the middle of taking CAPT (standardized test) and the plot just hit me full in the face! These things happen at odd times, don't they? Anywho, it's humor. I needed a major break from all that dark I was doing. (yes, that was dark for me, okay?). Besides. I write humor a lot better.

Thirdly, (and lastly!) This story is going to be written in a slightly different style. It's extremely informal. Just...think of it as if he's talking to you, not writing. Okay? Also, sometimes I go off on tangents. That's okay, it's supposed to be like that.

Now that you have been warned, enjoy the prologue!

**Prologue**

The harsh sound of a phone ringing broke the early morning silence of the lair. I groaned and sat up, a comic book sliding off my bed and smacking the floor. I heard Leo's voice answer the phone.

"Today? Uh huh…okay, sure. Later."

I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. No point trying to go back to sleep now. Darn Alexander Graham Bell and his stupid telephone!

After ten minutes of mentally forcing myself to rise from the warm depths of my bed, I wandered into the living room, followed by Don and Raph, who did not look happy about the early morning wake up call. I bet they weren't too happy with Mr. Bell either.

"That was April." Leo announced. "She wants us to come with her to a new exhibit at the Museum of Natural History today."

Don visibly brightened. Raph and I exchanged looks. I enjoyed April's company, but I would much rather stay home then be dragged along to some museum. Don was all yippy skippy about it though. He likes stuff like that. There are big words everywhere. His heaven.

"We're going." Leo said firmly, seeing the look on my face. "We haven't seen April in ages, and the exhibit looks really interesting." Oh boy.

Four hours later, I found myself standing in a circular marble room, wearing human clothes and staring at a five foot long tapestry, supposedly taken from one of Queen Elizabeth's castles. Like I cared.

Don was practically crapping himself with excitement. Okay, maybe not that bad, but he was pretty darn happy. He was darting from one display to the next. Leo was absorbed in some lengthy explanation card mounted on the wall. Raph was leaning against a wall, looking as bored as I felt.

"I'm bored…" I complained. Leo gave me a warning look, while April smiled. She took my hand and pulled me into the adjoining room.

"Look, Mikey," she said, pulling me over to a glass case with a ring inside. "This belonged to King Henry the Eighth. Can you believe it's that old?"

I looked at the ring. It looked like any other ring; it even looked sort of similar to some of the things April had in her shop. I didn't get it, but I smiled and nodded at April anyway. Always smile and nod if you don't get something. People are none the wiser. Seriously. April grinned and walked away.

"Come on, Mikey." Leo called. "We're going upstairs."

"I'll be right there…" I said. I felt extremely tired for some reason. I leaned against the glass case that held the ring. Suddenly I felt as though someone had given my shell a giant shove. I gasped angrily, whipping around to tell off the dork that had pushed me. But I never got to, because I stumbled, and then-

It was dark…and I was falling…

Then nothing.

A/N part 2: Yes, I know it's short, that's because it's a prologue. Amazingly, I have the entire story done already, so updates will come in a timely manner. As I said at the beginning, the next chapter of Divided We Fall should be up tomorrow or the day after. Review if you so desire.


	2. Where?

A/N: Ugh, the next chapter of DWF still isn't done…it's giving me hell. Hopefully it'll be done today though. Anyway…SHOUTOUTS! It's been a while since I've done this.

**Becca T:** Glad you're enjoying my story so far…I can see Donnie being excited over stuff like that, can't you? Anywho, thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter.

**Linchi: **I'm just still in awe that you're actually reading this for me…I know you don't go for humor that well! Thanks for the review, hopefully this chapter will provide some insight on what I have in store for my favorite guy in green.

**Pacphys: **Standardized testing….don't even get me started. Yucky. Yes, Mikey should have been paying a lot more attention in the museum…but it's Mikey. Of course he wasn't. Where am I going with this? Hmm…you'll just have to see, won't you?

**Lunar-Ninja:** Yes, I am very proud of you! I love all the Lion King movies unconditionally. (duh). Glad you like my sense of humor! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Dorcus: **Yes, you are absolutely right. So here is your chapter! Unfortunately, you still won't know when he is, in this chapter, anyway.

**Leo oneal: **I'm continuing, I'm continuing! Glad for the review.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey:** Wait no longer, the next chapter is here!

**Chapter 1**

I was cold. Freezing. Why was I so cold? I hate cold!

The last thing I remembered was being with April and my brothers in the museum. I wrenched my eyes open, and found the answer to why I was so cold.

I was lying on my back in a puddle. The human clothes I had been wearing in the museum had disappeared. Just as well, they slow us down a little when we need to fight.

A shadow passed over me, and I found myself looking into the curious brown eyes of a cow. "What are you lookin' at?" I mumbled, getting to my feet, water dripping off my body and back into the puddle. The cow stared at me like I was a crazy person. "I don't like puddles." I told it. I blinked. Oh great, I was explaining myself to a cow.

I looked around. I was standing in the middle of a large field, or maybe a pasture. A forest edged one side, and I could just barely make out the outline of a village at the end of the field. The sky was gray, and the grass under my feet was wet, as if it had just finished raining.

I highly doubted I was in New York anymore, and I wasn't even sure if I was still in the United States.

I reached into my belt, hoping I could find my shell cell and figure out where I was. I'd probably get a lecture from Leo…I can just hear it: 'Mikey, you know sensei said to never do any international travelling without our knowledge.' Crazy overprotective brothers.

My fingers grasped something, but it wasn't my shell cell. Drawing the object out of my belt, I raised it to my face and stared at it in shock.

It was the ring April and I had been looking at back in the museum. The one she said belonged to that king…the name escaped me at the moment. King Freddy or Dorkus or something.

I made my way to a fallen log and sat down. _Where the shell was I?_ My shell cell had disappeared; there was no way to contact anyone. We all need alone time, but not in different _countries_! Besides, I'm a very social turtle. I needed my family.

I held the ring up once more and examined it. It was a thick gold band, with a large red stone – probably a ruby – set into it. I dropped it back into my belt and sighed. Wherever I was, I had to get home. Duh.

My head shot up as I heard voices, and a sound like a few dozen horses galloping towards me. I looked around, and quickly concealed myself behind a bush. Peeking out from under the branches, I could make out the slender legs of a white horse.

"The guards are becoming too careless!" A man's rough voice rang out over the open field.

"Or perhaps there is a conspirator in our midst…" A slightly younger voice joined in.

"Well, let us get the holly root for Coen and get out of here. The moor is an odd place."

"Yes, very well."

The voices began to fade, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I slowly began to rise to see if they had gone, when good old fate decided to rear its ugly head. That fate is hideous, let me tell you. Trust me, we see enough of it.

As I stood, my foot caught in an uprooted tree branch, and I fell to the ground with a yell, straight back into the puddle I had been lying in before. Joy. I soon found myself looking into the bearded face of a large man. "Uh...hi?"

"Demon!" The younger man with him hissed. His brown hair fell in his eyes, and he looked about my age. He fumbled with a chain around his neck and pulled out a cross. I stared at it. "Um…nice jewelry." What did they call that in New York? Bling or something? Nah, I'll stick with jewelry.

The man's widened in shock and he staggered backwards. "It is immune! Trained by the devil itself!"

I looked around. My head was killing me, and these two whackos weren't making it any better. That always happens. Whenever you have a headache, some idiot pops out of nowhere and asks stupid questions. "Who is?"

The man's eyes bugged out, and I was pretty sure they were going to pop out any minute and roll away. Seriously, you could like, see the veins popping. "You are not a demon?"

I looked down at myself. "I wasn't last time I checked."

Bug-Eyes turned to Bearded Dude. "What say you?"

The guy stroked his beard, staring at me, and apparently thinking hard. I should have jumped to my feet and ran. That's what I should have done. But I didn't. Instead, I just sat there in a mud puddle, staring at this guy like an idiot.

"Well…" he said, still stroking his beard. For a moment he reminded me of Santa Claus, but only for a moment. He was too skinny to be Santa Claus.

"Well what?" I asked irritably. I wasn't too comfortable sitting on my ass in a puddle.

He looked at me, surprised. "Hmm…" he went back to stroking his beard. Jeez, if he kept stroking it like that, it was gonna fall off! Suddenly he looked shocked. "The ring…" he whispered so softly I wasn't sure I heard him right.

I blinked. "What did you say?"

The bearded man pointed an accusing finger at me. "Thief! Liar! Scoundrel!"

I held up my hands in defense. "Hey, I'm no thief!" Liar and scoundrel I'm not so sure about.

The man raised a brow. "No? Then what is that!" he hissed, pointing. I followed the direction he was pointing in, and my eyes came to rest on that stupid ring that had been in the museum, which was now lying in a patch of moss where I had dropped it. April had said it belonged to the king…

My eyes widened with realization. _They must think I stole the ring!_ "Look…" I said, beginning to slowly crawl backwards. "I didn't steal your ring, I don't know how I got it, but you can take it, I don't want it…"

"Nice try, demon." Bug-Eyes hissed at me. "You have committed treason against our king."

"Uh…right…" I said, standing up slowly and backing away, my hands in front of me. All the while thinking, '_What in the world is treason?'_Suddenly I bumped into something. Whirling around, I saw it was another horse…with another rider on it. I turned in a full circle. I was surrounded. How had I missed this? Some ninja I was. Extra practice for me.

Bearded Dude fixed me with cold eyes. "Seize him."

Now, I've watched enough James Bond movies to know what that means! Thankfully, I still had my nunchucks with me. I spun them as the circle of men began to close around me.

"YAAH!" With a yell, I threw myself at the first guy I saw. He jumped aside just in time, and I landed heavily on my feet. While I was distracted, one of his buddies planted a powerful kick to my shell, sending me sprawling on my stomach.

I managed to turn myself over onto my back, but that's as far as I got before I was totally buried under about ten guys. I tried to keep fighting, but I was tired, my head hurt, and you try throwing ten huge guys wearing armor off you! Finally I stopped struggling and lay on the ground panting. Two men pinned me down to make sure I wasn't going anywhere.

Bearded Dude and his buggy-eyed buddy stood over me. "What should we do about it, James?" Bug-Eye asked, nodding his head toward me. _So his name is James…_That was good to know. I was tired of calling him Bearded Dude anyway.

James' hand automatically went to his beard. Surprise. "Well…I have heard the king was in need of new entertainment…" he looked at me long and hard, until I began to wish I were still wearing my human clothes. Finally he tore his gaze away from me. "We shall take him to court. Let the king decide what to do with him."

Bug-Eyes (whose real name I still didn't know) nodded and motioned to the two men pinning me to the ground. They heaved me up and pinned my arms behind my back.

James approached me. "Demon, if we let your hands go free while we ride back to court, do you promise to not bewitch us or try any tomfoolery?"

Tomfoolery! What the heck? Who in the world uses stupid words like that anymore? Finally I decided to be good for these idiots, so later it would be easier to trust me. Plus, they thought I was some kind of powerful demon. That could be useful later. I nodded.

James looked surprised that I could understand what he was saying, even though I had talked to him quite nicely just a few minutes before.

A gray gelding was lead into the circle. The thing was huge! Looking around, I noticed everyone else had mounted their horses, and were staring at me, waiting to get on mine.

I had no idea how to get on this horse. Of all the things they teach you when you're a ninja, mounting a horse is not one of them. At least, not when you live in the sewer. I've never heard of anyone flushing their pet horse down the toilet. I kept circling the horse, pretending I was looking for flaws or something. Actually, I don't know what in the world I was doing. Stalling, I guess.

Anyway, finally James and Bug-Eye came up to me. "Do you not know how to get on the horse, Demon?" I guess there are no horses where demons come from, either.

I shook my head, embarrassed. "Um…no, I don't."

James dropped down from his horse, then lead me through the steps of mounting a horse. Finally I was on the stupid thing. Once James was back on his horse, he barked an order which I couldn't quite hear. But I sure _felt _it. Because once James said that one word, my horse, along with all the others, was off like a shot.

That horse could go fast! It could probably outrun the Battle Shell! I swear I almost fell off like, eight times. Whoever these guys were, they didn't use saddles. I hope my horse didn't mind a giant turtle clinging to its mane for dear life.

We rode like that for a good thirty minutes. I've heard of getting carsick, and seasick, but never horse sick, which is what I was by the time we reached wherever it was we were going.

When James gave the order to stop, I jumped off the horse without even looking around to see where I was now. I stumbled over to some patch of dirt, and promptly threw up…on someone's shoes. I looked up and found myself looking into the terrified face of a woman, whose shoes were now the lovely color of vomit.

This was definitely going to get interesting.

A/N: Hmm….so you still don't know when I sent him. Haha, you're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter.


	3. Not A Demon!

A/N: I apologize profusely for the lateness of this chapter. I know I said I had the whole story done, and I really did, but then I decided I didn't like the plot and changed the whole thing. Don't worry, you'll never be able to tell. Anyway, bear with me. This quarter is very busy and I have a lot to do before the school year ends. Good news: There's only a few weeks until school ends, and then I can post more often. Okay? Now for shout-outs.

**Misterfooch: **Yay, I made you laugh! That of course, was the point for me writing this story.

**Lunar-Ninja: **Warm, you are very warm. As in burning in the fire hot! You'll find out where I sent him this chapter. Glad you like it.

**Pacphys: **Ding ding ding! Give the authoress a cookie! You got it, sis. And if you think Mikey's in trouble now…(evil grin).

**Sailor Vegeta: **You are very close, if not right. And I've never seen Robin Hood Men In Tights, but I have a certain knack for not being able to get on a horse. I just transferred the same thing into Mikey.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **Of course he manages to get himself into trouble. It's Mikey! Wait until you see what he gets himself into this chapter.

**Hazlov2004: **Glad you enjoy the story!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **To tell you the truth, I've never seen the third movie. Just the first and second. Bad TMNT fan! Bad! Mikey couldn't get on the horse, because I can't get on horses. If that makes any sense. Every time I get on horses they try to kill me. Long story.

Okay, shout outs are done. Enjoy the story now!

I instinctively closed my eyes and cringed as the lady screamed her head off. When she had been screaming for a good ten minutes, I opened my eyes and straightened up. "Could you stop that, please?" I asked her very politely. I guess polite giant turtles aren't too common, because the lady promptly shut her mouth and gave me one of the strangest looks I have ever seen.

"DEMON!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"I'm not a demon." I assured her. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I discovered it was James. His friend hung back, trying to look suspicious and tough. Actually, now that I think about it, he sort of looked constipated.

"Come, demon." He said, "We must make haste." So much for not being a demon. And make haste? What was that? I really hoped it was food.

We made our way into a huge castle looking thing. Well actually, it was a castle. So sue me, it didn't look like the one in Cinderella.

Once inside, we climbed lots and lots and lots of stairs. I lost track of how many sets of stairs we climbed, but it must have been a lot, because I was out of breath by the time we got to the top, and I am in pretty good physical condition, if I do say so myself.

Finally we got to the top, and there was this wooden door. That was it. A door. We climbed all those steps for a stupid door!

When James opened the door, though, I nearly fell over from shock. I had been expecting a prison or something. Instead, I found myself in a very large circular room. There were fireplaces all over, and the room was warm and well lit.

Three ladies sat by a window, sewing something and chatting quietly. Across from them, sat a young man with bright red hair, no older than maybe twenty, wearing all black.

"Your Majesty." James said quietly.

"Yes?" The man asked. Well actually, James had called him 'Your Majesty,' so I guessed that he would be the king. Or some sort of royal figurehead. James motioned to me. The guy's eyes widened, and I saw his mouth open. "De-"

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" I yelled before he could finish his thought.

The room went silent, and I felt all eyes on me. Even the dogs that had been yapping at the king's feet shut up. "Well, I'm not." I said, somewhat annoyed.

"Then what are you?" The king replied.

Isn't it obvious? "I'm a turtle." He stared at me. "Uh…a really big turtle?"

"We found him in the moor." James elaborated. "I and George thought that you might know what to do with him."

Ah ha! Buggy-eyed constipated guy's name was George! Thank goodness, I was getting tired of thinking up new names for him.

The king looked thoughtful for a minute or two, then motioned to me. I walked over to him plopped down onto the floor, cross-legged in front of him. He looked a little amazed that I would just plop onto the floor like that, but hey, I was tired.

He motioned idly with his hand towards James and his friend. "You may go…" he nodded towards me. "He will stay here." James bowed his head and left.

"So, demon-"

"Turtle." I automatically corrected him. The ladies sitting in the window looked shocked, and immediately began chattering like chickens to each other. Honestly, they kind of looked like chickens too.

"Turtle." The king corrected himself, not missing a beat. "How is it you came to be with us?"

"Ya know, I'm not really sure how I got here…" I said. "I was in a museum with my brothers, and-"

"There are more of your kind?" The king interrupted, intrigued.

"Yeah, three more, but they're not here." I told him. I could've sworn I saw his face fall a bit. "Anyway, I just touched this case, and something pushed me, and here I am."

The king looked fascinated. "Interesting…" he looked at me curiously. "What are you called?"

Didn't we just go over this? "A turtle." I told him. Man, he was slow.

The king smiled. "No, what is your name?"

Oh. Okay, now I'm the slow one. "Michelangelo."

The king nodded. "A good name. I am called Henry. I rule here." No duh. I guess the big palace wasn't a clue. He cocked his head at me. "You mentioned brothers?"

"Yeah, I have three brothers…"

Henry nodded again and looked kinda sad for a moment. "I too had a brother, but he is no longer with us…"

I sat there, trying to think of something to say. For once, absolutely nothing came to mind. However, before I could even worry about not saying anything, the king was off again talking about something else.

"I am supposed to marry my brother's widowed wife, Catherine. She is very beautiful."

I blinked. Henry didn't look old enough to marry. "How old are you?" I asked, curious now.

He looked surprised. "Seventeen, of course. How old are _you_?"

"Six…sixteen…." I said, still in shock. This guy was the same age as Leo! "You don't seem old enough to marry."

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Old enough? I have been of age for four years. Of course I am old enough."

"How old is this girl you're supposed to marry? Catherine?"

"Twenty-two, I believe."

This was too much for me. The only thing going through my head was _EWWWW!_

"So, Michelangelo." Henry said, taking my thoughts off marriage for the time being, "Are you hungry?"

Finally, I question I knew the answer to! "Yeah." I said excitedly. _Food! Food! Food! _Repeated itself over and over in my head like a mantra.

"What do you eat?"

"Uh…well, I usually eat pizza."

The king looked bemused. "Pizza? I am afraid I am unfamiliar with this word."

I stared at him in horror. No…pizza? "Um…this might sound a bit odd…" I managed to say, "But what year is it?"

Henry looked at me like I had just turned into a human. "It is 1512, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…I just…never mind." Crap. Pizza hadn't been invented yet!

Sighing, I looked at Henry. "So what kinda grub ya got?"

He looked mildly confused. "I was not aware you ate bugs…"

I laughed. "No, not that kind of grub! I mean what kind of food do you have?"

He smiled. "Oh, well, shall we go down to the dining hall and take a look?"

I followed him without complaint.

When Henry threw open the doors to the dining hall, my eyes immediately widened. He walked in, and the hall immediately became silent. I followed, gaping at everything like a tourist on their first New York trip. The people in the hall were probably staring at me the same way.

Henry waved a hand, and the hall became animated again. I heard that stupid word demon again a few times, but I was too entranced to care.

He led me to a table that was situated higher than the rest of them. Sitting down in the center, he motioned for me to sit next to him. Shrugging, I obliged. The hall suddenly became silent again as I took my place. I could feel five hundred pairs of eyes on me. I began to wish that I had just stayed in the warm room with the chicken ladies.

The king gave them all a very Raph-like glare, and they went back to eating, although I could see quite a few of them still looking at me out of the corner of their eyes. I didn't blame them. It's not every day you see a giant turtle walk into a castle, even in the 1500's.

Deciding to ignore them for now, I looked down at my plate, which had been loaded with chicken while I was looking away. Picking a piece of it up, I began to eat. I really was hungry.

"Now, Michelangelo," The king started.

I quickly interrupted him. "Mikey."

Henry blinked. "What?"

"Uh…sorry. Call me Mikey, it's easier to say."

"Very well….Mikey." Henry said. "There is the issue of getting you home…"

He had my full attention now. "You're going to send me home?"

"Well, not me." Henry said, "Coen. Our mage. He can try, at least. Surely you do not want to stay here for the rest of your life?"

With no pizza? Shell no! "No, my family's probably worried about me by now." I told him. Henry nodded.

"Very well then. Tomorrow we will see Coen and have him send you home, if that is even possible. Until then, you are welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks." I managed to mumble, my mouth full of chicken.

Henry stood up. "I am going to retire to my rooms now. The ones you were in before; do you remember how to get there?" I nodded. "Good. Farewell for now, Michelangelo."

I hoped I could get home soon. This guy was nice, but way too formal for my taste!

Soon, most of the hall had emptied out, except for me and a few other diners who had decided to ignore me. I pushed my chair back and stood up. It was odd these people hadn't reacted more to me. I mean, in New York people get freaked out by me, and that is one weird place. I frowned. Maybe there was something going on here I didn't know about.

Shrugging to get rid of a knot in my shoulders, I left the dining hall, and found myself in a regular stone hall. It was huge, with doors to rooms on each side. I heard voices coming from behind one of the doors, and then the door start to open. My ninja skills took over instantly, and I quickly hid myself in a shadow.

The door opened, and three men walked out. Two were dressed as the men in the dining hall had been, but the man in the middle was dressed somewhat oddly. He had on the normal shirt and pants, but what was odd was the bright red robe wrapped around him. It flowed behind him and trained on the floor, like a cape.

The man on the left was saying something to him. "Coen, do you know for sure this plan will work?"

Coen? That was the guy who was supposed to send me home! I was about to step out of the shadows and tell him so, when he opened his mouth. "For the last time, Thomas, yes, I am sure the plan will work."

I cocked my head in confusion. Plan? What sort of plan? Maybe the king had talked to him already and they were trying to get me home. Coen continued, "With Henry out of the way, we can put you on the throne."

After talking for a minute in silenced tones, Thomas looked relieved. "I bid you goodnight, then." Coen and the other man watched him go.

"He is naïve." Coen sneered. "With him on the throne, he will listen to everything I say." The man with him laughed, and they went off as well.

Backing out of the shadows, I realized I had to tell Henry. If someone were going to kill me, I'd sure want to know! Turning around to run back to the warm room, I realized something.

I had no idea where I was.

A/N: Okay, I have taken a few artistic liberties here. The Tudor family tree is somewhat confusing, but there was a Thomas in there somewhere! Anyway, I reserve the right to mangle history as much as I want. Because it's more fun that way.


	4. Lost and Found

A/N: Whee, I'm posting something fairly on time! Good for me.

**Lunar-Ninja**: I went out with a junior when I was a freshman…it wasn't too bad. Life without pizza…I wouldn't be too happy. Then what  
would I put my weird toppings on? Peanut butter pizza, dude. The best  
kind ever!

**Pacphys**: I've heard such things about the third movie, plus seen some  
pictures. Magic of the Internet. I'm actually not too interested in  
seeing it, I'm perfectly happy with the first two. Nothing can top Jim  
Henson. Plus the guy at Blockbuster already thinks I'm weird. ;) And  
Mikey speechless….nothing short of a miracle, eh?

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**: Mangling history can be quite enjoyable. I  
once drew Martin Luther King, Jr. on my finger to make history more  
interesting for my friend. He spent most of my little history lesson  
laughing. And haste does kinda sound like food, doesn't it?

**Dory's Human Replica**: Well that's how the times were. You hit puberty,  
you get married and have babies. And on Mikey's words confusing Henry,  
I don't know if Splinter gave them history lessons, but if he did, I  
wouldn't pin Mikey as the type to pay attention. I know I don't!

**Chibi Rose Angel**: Yes, you were right. Give yourself a pat on the  
back! And you are also correct in assuming this story is about to get  
a lot more interesting…trust me, there's quite a lot more to come.

**Somellamafreak**: Yay! Another Mikey fan! We gotta stick together,  
right? Thanks for reviewing, and welcome to my bandwagon!

**Gretchen**: Oh man! Don't cry! I don't wanna make you cry! Look, I'm updating, see?

Forgot to do this before: I deny all ownership of the TMNT! You can't pin anything on me!

Wow, that took up a whole page….huh. Okay, well onto the REAL story!

As soon as the men had disappeared around the corner, I took off the other way, my bare feet slapping the dark stone lining the corridor. I looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint anything familiar. Everything looked the same, and I cursed the idiot that had been hired to build this palace. Or the decorator. You never can tell.

Literally skidding to a stop on the smooth stone floor, I caught sight of a large door. I pulled it open, not knowing where it led, but figuring it couldn't hurt. Famous last words I suppose. The door led to an even darker tunnel that looked as if it had been carved out of the ground. Sighing, I started to make my way down it. I was a ninja, trained to work in the dark. I found myself wishing for a nightlight.

The earthen ceiling of the passageway was low, causing me to walk hunched over. It began to be extremely uncomfortable after twenty minutes of walking in that position. The tunnel had been slanting down at first, but now it began to slope gently back up again. I sat down on the ground of a tunnel for a break.

I doubted anyone had come down the passage for a coffee break anytime recently, so I wasn't too worried about being seen. Which reminded me of something else. Those people in the dining hall should have been terrified of me, right? I mean, the people in New York are, and that's New York! Something just didn't feel right. I decided to put it out of my mind for the current moment.

Stretching my cramped shoulders, I leaned against the roughly dug wall of the tunnel. Suddenly the dirt began to give way. Losing my balance, I fell backwards, crashing through a layer of dirt, and rolling onto dry grass.

I stood up and brushed myself off, squinting in the bright sunlight. It was a lot brighter out here than in that dark palace. I looked around. I was standing in the middle of a huge field, right below the palace. A couple hundred feet away there was another large field, although this one had obstacles abstractly placed in it. I scratched my head. Weird. To the right of me was a smallish wooden building. I went towards it, hoping there would be someone to tell me how to get back to the big room where the king said he'd be.

Cautiously I pushed open the wooden door, wincing as it squeaked horribly. "Hello?" I called out. No one answered. I stepped in a little more, curious now, and easily distracted.

A large snort made me jump five feet in the air and immediately take a defensive position. I whipped around, coming face to face with a horse. In fact, it was the horse I had 'ridden' here.

"Oh." I said, laughing at myself. "It's you." Looking around some more, I found a brass plate hanging on the wall. "Hello, handsome." I said, admiring my reflection in the polished metal.

"Who are ye?" The voice that came from behind me was not scared or threatening- just curious.

I turned, and found myself facing a short, skinny man with straw-like hair. "Hi." I said. "I'm Mike." He looked at me for a long time, and I began to be very self conscious about the fact I was completely covered in dirt.

"Collen." He said finally, extending his hand. I took it, wondering why on earth he hadn't run away or screamed at the sight of me, just like the people in the palace hadn't. I decided not to address it now though. It was kind of nice not to have people screaming and running around like ants the minute you showed yourself.

"What business have ye got in the stables, then?" Collen asked. So I was in the stables. That explained the horses.

"To be honest, I'm lost." I said, embarrassed.

"Ah." Collen said, a look of understanding coming over him. "New to the palace, are ye?" I nodded. "Eh, it's nothin' to worry about," he assured me, "everyone gets lost the first time. Congratulations, by the way. I never seen any one o' ye be as smart as ye are. None o' 'em are the least bit intelligent, not one."

I was totally lost. Other ones? What other ones? There were others like me running around here? "What?" I asked, realizing he had asked me a question.

"I said, were you born in the moor as well?"

"Uh…no." I said, shaking my head. "I was born…somewhere else." I didn't feel like explaining New York and pet stores to this guy, though he was nice enough. I was about to ask him what he meant by 'others', but he beat me to the punch.

"So, where d'ye need to go? I can give directions."

Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. Coen, the two men, and the plot to kill the king. Everything I had wanted to ask Collen disappeared. "Oh! Um…what'd he call them? Chambers? Could you show me the way to King Henry's chambers, please!"

Collen looked a bit surprised. "I didna know the king new about you lot yet…but alright, follow me."

We raced through the hallways, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I began recognizing familiar things. We stopped at the foot of the curvy stairs. "Thank you," I told Collen breathlessly.

He shrugged. "T'was no problem. I gotta get back to work. You keep outta trouble, right?"

I grinned at him. He had obviously never met a ninja turtle. "Right." I said. "Thanks again." He gave a little wave, and started back down the hall.

I walked up the stairs, thinking hard. Yes, I do think, so you can wipe that stupid grin off your face whoever's reading this.

What had Collen meant about 'others'? There were no others, especially not here! There couldn't be. Could there? He had also said they weren't intelligent. Very odd. I made a mental note to find him again and ask him.

Coming to the door I pushed it open without even knocking. The ladies in the window were still there. They looked a little surprised, but then went back to sewing or whatever it was they were doing.

"Is Henry here?" I asked them hurriedly. They just stared blankly at me. I was about to repeat the question, when one of them stood up. She was tall, with dark hair. "No." she said. "He's not. May I ask what business you have with him?"

"I need to tell him something. It's important." I told her.

She looked a bit suspicious for a minute, then nodded. "I will call him."

I cocked my head. Who did this lady think she was, anyway? Whatever, it didn't matter. She was going to get Henry for me. She whispered something to one of the ladies, a blonde one this time and with a nod, Blondie was out the door at full speed.

"He will be here shortly." The woman told me. She gestured for me to sit. I sat. "May I ask what it is you wish to tell him?" she queried.

"It's kinda…private." It was, too. I didn't want anyone to know about Coen just yet. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. And I needed him to get home.

The woman smiled gently. "I do not believe we have met…?"

"Michelangelo." I told her, "But you can call me Mike."

"I am Catherine, Michelangelo." So much for calling me Mike.

I looked her over. "Catherine? The one Henry-"

"Is to marry, yes." She finished for me. "Although it will still be a year before we are married."

"Congratulations…" I didn't know what else to say. Thankfully, Blondie came back just then, Henry in her wake.

"Ah, Michelangelo." He said, seeing me. "I see you have met Catherine. There was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," I said. I looked around at all the ladies staring at me. "But uh…if you don't mind, not here."

"Of course…" Henry said, somewhat distractedly. "Catherine, I trust you'll be fine here?" She gave a little curtsy. "Good." Satisfied, Henry took me by the shoulder and led me up yet another staircase, this time into a private bedroom.

"So." He said, once we had both sat down. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

Now that I had Henry's undivided attention, I wasn't sure how to go about explaining this to him. 'Hey, some guys wanna kill you. Isn't that great?' I didn't think so.

"Well, I heard-" Before I even had a chance to start, Henry's bedroom door banged open, interrupting me. I couldn't see who it was, due to the fact I was sitting with my back to the door. I shut my mouth, a little frustrated.

Henry looked over my shoulder to see who was there, then back at me. "One moment, Michelangelo." Henry motioned to whoever stood there to come in.

As soon as he stepped into my line of vision, it was all I could do not to jump up and down and go, 'That's him! That's him! I caught you in your plan, neener neener neener.'

Coen stood in front of the king. He gave a short bow, then began talking. "Your Majesty, your enemies have been planning a rebellion-" Ha! He was one to talk. Suddenly he stopped talking and looked straight at me. "I don't believe I've seen you here before?"

I rolled my eyes. I was probably going to get this treatment forever. There were just so many people who lived here! "No, you haven't." I said shortly.

"This is Michelangelo," Henry introduced me, saving me the trouble. "Michelangelo, this is Coen, the mage I told you about?"

Coen gave me the same sort of bow he had given the king, smiling. Even if I hadn't heard him plotting to overthrow Henry, I wouldn't have liked him. His smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained icy.

I was just as confused as before. Coen was meeting me for the first time, yet, like all the others, he wasn't in the least bit surprised or scared.

Henry turned back to him. "Actually Coen, we needed you for something. Michelangelo is not from here. He was sent here by accident. We were wondering if you could send him home?" Henry looked at me to confirm his words. I nodded.

Coen's lifeless cold smile remained on his face. "I will see what I can do." He turned to Henry. "I'm sorry I interrupted, I was not aware you had a guest. My business can wait." He gave me another cold smile, then turned on his heel and left.

As I watched him go, I decided I didn't just not like Coen. I hated him.


	5. Hard Work and Insomnia

A/N: Okay, it's official. I'm in love with this story. I can't stop writing it! Although that's not a bad thing…:)

**Lunar-ninja: **Yikes. I have a feeling you don't like villains too much.

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Wow, you have no idea how happy I was to get your review! Mostly because it was nice and long and you like my story! Yay! As for all your questions, the most I can say right now is- wouldn't you like to know? Mwahahahaha! (ahem) Right…trust me, I'm an oddball too. Don't worry about it.

**Lady-Of-The-Rings: **Glad you like my story, here's me updating because I'm impatient. Lol.

**Pacphys:** Okay, lets see…we'll curse the architect, the decorator, the king or whoever it was ordered the palace built, and OH! Let's curse that little bug over there. Thanks for reviewing, I'm updating now. Obviously…

**PossDownUnder: **Honestly dudette, I really appreciated your insight. So thanks!

As soon as Coen had dragged his sorry lying butt out the door, Henry got up and locked it. "No more interruptions." He assured me, coming back to where he had been sitting before. I once again had Henry's attention. But now I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell him.

"I…um…just uh…I wanted to…to… ask you for a job!" I blurted out.

Henry looked at me curiously. "A….job?"

"Yeah!" I said, excited now. A plan was unfolding in my head as I spoke. "I was in the stables earlier. I was wondering if I could maybe help out there?"

Henry looked as though he was considering it. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"Very well."

I blinked and looked up from where I had been staring at the floor. "Huh?"

"I said, very well. You may help Collin in the stables if you wish, although it is a strange request."

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" My words came out in a jumbled rush, but I didn't care. First part of The Plan I Just Made Up was complete.

"Is there anything else?" Henry asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. Thanks again!"

He smiled. "Not a problem at all. If you happen to see Coen, send him in again, would you?"

I nodded, although I was reluctant to leave my new friend on his own with Coen. I had a feeling he'd be all right for now, though. I left the room feeling strangely exhilarated. I had actually come up with a somewhat realistic plan to help the king, without him ever knowing.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at Coen as I passed him on the steps. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, and I gave him a curt nod. _Go see the king you whacked out wizard. I don't care anymore – I'm going to bring you down! _

Humming happily to myself, I made my way back down the stairs, hopefully to find the stable in which I had found myself earlier.

"Ah, so ye're back, are ye?" Collin commented as I once again found my way into the stable. "Not lost again?"

"Nope," I said, "I'm going to help you!"

Collin looked more than a little surprised. "Help? Help with what?"

I waved my arms, indicating the whole stable. "Everything. Just tell me what to do. Henry said I could help you – I don't have anything better to do." It probably wasn't wise to tell him of my plan until I was sure he was on my side, and I had all the facts straight. No, best to keep it to myself for the present moment.

Collin regarded me suspiciously for a moment, then sighed resignedly. "Well, it'll be good ta have some help 'round here…" he admitted. "Ever since we lost the last stable boy."

"Lost?" I asked, careful to keep my voice curious, but not eager.

"Aye." Collin said. "I guess ye weren't here yet durin' the big thing. Had me a new stable boy, the best one ye could get, too. Strong young man, always willin' ta lend a hand. But one night, there was a storm. He went ta check on the horses, seein' as thunder spooks 'em."

"And?" I prompted, lowering myself onto a rain barrel.

"Well now, here's the odd thing. Boy never came back. He went ta check on the horses, and that's the last I've ever heard o' him. Disappeared right into thin air, he did."

"He could've just run away," I reasoned, although it didn't seem probable.

"Coulda." Collin agreed. "But I don' think he did. For one thing, his folks blamed me for his disappearin.' Couple o' days later, they find the cross he was always wearin' 'round his neck in the mud in the moor. Strange place, that. People started accusin' me o' bein' a devil or a demon, kidnappin' their little boy. I tell ya I didn.' Don' know what happened to him, but I didn' do anything."

"Anyway," he continued, "No one would hire me on anymore, 'cept Coen, that mage fellow. He put in a good word for me with the king, told him I had nothin' to do with it. I don' know how he knew, but it don' matter. I still got a job."

I was silent, taking this all in. Coen obviously had a huge influence over this place. That would make this harder for me, but I was always up for a little challenge. What bothered me was the disappearance of the stable boy. How did Coen know that Collin didn't do anything? What if Collin _had _done something?

My musings were interrupted as Collin shoved a shovel into my hand. "Ye said ye were here ta work." He told me firmly, pointing to a stable. "Time ta work."

I sighed, threw the shovel over my shoulder, and spent the rest of the afternoon in a corner, shoveling horse crap into another corner. Just the kind of job I've always wanted.

I was in the stables for hours. I don't know how long, but it had been dark for quite a while when I finally dragged myself up to the castle again. I felt like I had just been hit by a truck, then put through one of Splinter's punishment exercises. I felt good though, as if I had accomplished something big. I hadn't, but who cares. The feeling was there.

It took me about five years to finally make my way to the foot of the stairs leading up to Henry's big old circle room. (I still didn't know what to call it). I stared up the stairs in contempt. I really, really didn't want to climb up them. I even contemplated the idea of just going to sleep right on the steps. But no, ninjas don't fall asleep on steps. At least, I hope not. Sighing, I placed my foot on the first step, and began to make my way up them.

After what seemed like an eternity, I pushed open the door and stumbled into the room. No one was there anymore; I suspected they had all gone to bed. Not a bad idea in my opinion. Not wanting to climb yet _another_ set of stairs to wake up Henry and ask him where I could sleep for the night, I just curled up on one of the couches by the bed. I'd probably end up on the floor in the morning, but I didn't care. At least I'd be asleep.

However, once I had gotten myself all comfortable on the couch, I found I couldn't sleep. I tried counting sheep, but it didn't work. Whoever came up with that stupid idea anyway? Who wants to count sheep? They never move, they just stand there and eat grass to poop it out later.

Staring at the decorated ceiling, I took out one of my nunchucks and just idly began fooling around with it, trying to get to sleep. Unfortunately, gravity works, and one end of the nunchucks came down and hit me in the face.

Groaning, and rubbing my head, I flipped over on my stomach, contemplating this and that. I still couldn't believe there was no pizza, but I had survived so far.

Soon my thoughts came back to Coen. I don't know how I got from pizza to Coen, but stranger things have happened. I decided I was going to try and find out more about him tomorrow. I'm not exactly Donnie, but I can figure things out. I just need more time. And it looked like I was going to have a lot of it. Coen was supposed to send me home somehow, but I don't know how that was going to happen when I didn't trust him and he obviously didn't trust me.

Thinking about getting sent home got me to actually think about home – and my brothers and Master Splinter. Suddenly I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Turning over my nunchucks in my hands, I realized I was homesick. I wasn't sure how long I'd been gone. At least a day. I wondered if Leo was driving everyone nuts looking for me. They wouldn't find me in New York, no matter how hard they looked.

Turning over to my back, I decided right then and there I was going to do everything in my power to take Coen down and force him to bring me home. I needed to be in New York, in 2005, not in some medieval castle just because some people are acting weird. Let them deal with it. I wanted to go home.

Hugging my nunchucks tightly to my chest, (probably not a good idea now that I think about it), I finally drifted off into sleep.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit boring, but it needed to be written. You'll see why later.


	6. Oh, Shell

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Wow. Someone should give you a prize for longest review. I appreciate it greatly dudette! Of course I gotta love Mikey, how can you not love Mikey? As for Coen…well, you'll have to read on, now won't you?

**Lady-Of-The-Rings: **Why is everyone so surprised Mikey has a plan? He's really not as dumb as he looks. Anywho, glad ya liked the chapter, read onwards!

**Pacphys: **Bugs? What are these bugs you speak of? As for the stable boy…(grins evilly) Wouldn't you like to know?

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **There's nothing wrong with sleeping on stairs, except that it's uncomfortable. I had to do it in an airport once. As for Mikey's plan…you'll just have to keep reading.

**Lunar-Ninja: **Well, glad I made you giggle at least!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was one of those times when I knew what I wanted to say, but couldn't figure out how to say it. Don't you hate that?

Just as I had predicted, I found myself on the floor. I didn't mind too much, since I wasn't really tired anymore.

My head shot up as the door handle started to rattle. Someone was coming in. _Maybe if I close my eyes they won't see me…_No! I told myself, What a stupid idea! Where'd that come from, anyway? Blinking at my own stupidity, I dove under the couch I had been sleeping on just in time.

Good thing, too, because as soon as that door opened, none other than Coen stepped in.

I watched him closely. What was he doing in here? Trying to kill the king in his sleep? But Coen made no move to go to the staircase that led to the king's bedroom. Instead, he went to the picture window and looked out. Nodding to himself about something, he turned and left the room.

_That was weird…_I thought, crawling out from under the couch. Suddenly I was looking at a pair of boots. Following them upwards to legs, and finally a face.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked me curiously. I realized I probably looked really retarded crawling around under his couch.

"Um…looking for…dust bunnies! Yeah! You have to get them before they multiply, you know."

Henry looked at me strangely for a moment, but shrugged. I stood up so I was now facing him, and not his boots. My eyes wandered over to the picture window. My mind raced, and after a few minutes, I came up with an idea.

"Henry…" I said. He looked over at me. "Do you…I mean, would you mind terribly if I took one of your horses and uh…looked at all the…um…grass!" Grass? I don't know what I was thinking, but Henry didn't seem to care.

"Of course, Michelangelo, have fun…" He seemed distracted, and I let him know this.

"You're one distracted dude."

Henry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Uh…you're distracted."

"Oh…yes, I suppose I am." Henry sighed. "Coen has told me of a revolt among the people against me. It is supposed to take place tomorrow night." I frowned. This was a new piece to the puzzle. And I'm not good at puzzles! "Anyway, you may go now." The king said, waving a hand at me.

Shrugging, and thinking hard, I made my way back to the stables for the third time in two days.

Collin was happy to see me. "Good marnin' to ye, Mikey." Finally someone was calling me Mikey in this crazy place!

"Morning, Collin. Um…can I ask you a favor?" He nodded. "Which horse here do you think I could ride that wouldn't immediately try to kill me?"

"Hmm…" Collin looked around at all the stabled horses. Finally he pulled a white mare out. "Sugar here's gentle…we use her to teach people to ride. Here-" He said, seeing my totally blank look, "I'll show ya how to saddle her and all that."

An hour later, after saddling, unsaddling, and saddling again, learning how to do it correctly, I was on my way. Problem was, I had no clue where I was going. It wasn't like this place was on a grid system or anything. After riding around in circles for an hour, I decided to check out the moor. After all, that is where I crash-landed in the first place, and where the boy had supposedly gone missing. Maybe I could get a grasp on what was really going on here.

I turned my horse around, feeling more confident than before, and less like a missing puzzle piece that someone dropped on the floor. I pulled the mare up to the fence that separated the moor from the rest of the village. I stared out over it, wondering over and over again why people were so darn scared of it! It didn't look scary – just kinda gray and misty. Then again, the Shredder doesn't look scary either. Until he puts on the metal suit, that is.

I continued to stare at the gray misty football field, (Well that's what it looked like!), wondering what it was hiding for it to be so scary. Shrugging, I decided no time was better than now to start checking things out. Sooner I figured out what the heck was going on and what Coen was up to, sooner I could go home!

Tying my horse to the fence, I gave her a quick pat, then jumped over the fence, not quite sure what I was looking for. I couldn't help but wonder if the stable boy hadn't simply run away. But Collin had said that he didn't think that the boy had run off. Weird. I looked down at my feet, as if all the answers were going to be burned into the grass. Nope. Actually, the only thing hidden in the grass was a rather large cow pie.

I plopped down right there in the grass, thinking hard. I needed to get home somehow. If Coen wouldn't help me, who would? I bit my lip. I'd just have to do it myself. I got here, didn't I? There had to be a way out. While I thought, I began fiddling with my belt. Suddenly I felt something hard under my fingertips. Curious, I pulled the hard thing out. It was Henry's ring – the one that had brought me here in the first place. I looked at it with surprise. I really thought I had given it back to Henry. Guess not. Turning it in my hands and watching the blood red stone sparkle, I wished I had just followed Leo in the museum when he asked me to, and not leaned against the stupid ring case. Although…

I looked at the ring. It was the thing that pulled me here, right? So maybe it could get me home! Exhilarated, I stood up, clutching the ring firmly in my hand. "I command you to bring me home, ring!" I commanded. Nothing happened. "Okay…" I said to myself. "There has to be a way to get it to bring me home!"

I raised the ring high into the air. "Kazaam!" Still nothing. I was still standing in the same place in the stupid moor. Discouraged now, I decided one last try. "Wonder ring powers, activate!" Still in the moor. "DARN IT!" I yelled at the top of my voice, trying to get rid of some of my disappointment. "WHY WON'T YOU WORK?"

The sound of five or six horse hooves beating on the earth broke me from my staring daggers at the stupid ring act. Someone was coming, and I had to hide. There is one bad thing about moors. They're open, which meant there was nowhere for me to hide. I frantically looked around as the horse sounds got louder, and I started to hear men's voices, shouting and talking to one another. There was open space, and a scraggly tree. I climbed the tree.

I hid behind some branches, hoping against hope they wouldn't see me. They didn't – they stopped their horses right under my tree and began to dismount. That is one advantage to being green. Camouflage! I squinted through the branches, trying to see if I knew any of them. I frowned when I realized I did know a few of them, none of them I liked very much.

Coen was the first I recognized, the evil slimeball. Next was James. My frown increased; I had really been hoping James was on our side. His buddy George was with him as well. No matter, I never liked him anyway. The other two I didn't know.

One of the ones I was unacquainted with – a tall man with dark red hair and beard – slid off his horse and began to dig in his pack. He brought out food. Bread, cheese, and water, along with some fruit. My stomach rumbled, and I glared at it, although the last time I had eaten had been at that strange banquet. He passed the food out among Coen, James, George, and a short, bald man; the other man I hadn't recognized.

"So," George asked between bites, "Why are we back out here again?"

Coen and James gave him an exasperated look, and I gathered he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"Because," James said with an air of extreme patience, "We need to be sure our plan is going accordingly. We're almost there, anyway." I leaned forwards more. Almost where? James was talking again. "Coen, did you make sure it can't be seen from the king's window?"

"Yes," Coen said confidently. "I did it this morning. The king will never suspect a thing. Besides," he chuckled, "He'll be busy with all his…_people_." The other two laughed. It seemed to be some sort of inside joke. I didn't get it. And what was it they didn't want the king to see?

"What about the turtle demon?" The red headed man asked. "Are you sure he won't get in the way?"

"Trust me, he'll be too busy trying to figure out what we're up to. Then we'll launch the attack on the palace…it will be over before he even knew what hit him."

The five of them shared a laugh at my expense. I didn't care. I was getting closer to figuring out what the heck was going on. I _would_ figure it out before they could hurt anyone, and I _would _get home. That I was sure of. Coen was speaking again.

"-Besides, he seems to think I can get him home, wherever he came from. He wouldn't dare hurt me. I'm too valuable. Hah!" The five of them laughed again.

I already knew he wouldn't get me home. I would do it on my own. My gut feeling was telling me that once I figured everything out, the way to home would become clear. Or at least, that's what I was hoping. Coen was saying something once more, and I leaned forward more to catch what he was saying. Unfortunately for me, this place evidently hadn't had a good rain in a while. The dry branch could no longer support my weight, and it snapped, sending me hurtling into the middle of the circle of my enemies.

Dazed, and looking into the sneering faces of these so called men, only two words were going through my head.

_Oh, SHELL!_


	7. Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah blah….I do have a TMNT poster now though. That's mine. You can't have it, get your own!

A/N: Guess what! Three more chapters and then the epilogue, and this story is all done. If you wanna know what else I have up my sleeve fanfiction-wise, check out my profile….I posted a bunch of summaries to stories I have started to work on. Don't know which one I'm gonna do first though….well, let me shut up so you can get to the story. Ah, oh yeah. This one chapter is rated PG-13. Just a warning.

SHOUT-OUTS:

**The REAL Cheese Monkey:** So, is there a fake Cheese Monkey around here somewhere, since you're the real one? And yeah….if he can't see them, they can't see him! Or so says Douglas Adams and the Bug Bladder Beast of Traal.

**Lunar-Ninja:** Indeed, he is! He's a ninja though, so I'm sure he'll be okay. On the other hand….he's Mikey. Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Heh, considering this king's track record, he'd probably have Mikey beheaded for saying such…whaddya call it? Treason, there we go. Thanks for always reviewing, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy all the way down to my little toes.

**Ninja Neo:** 'Tis true, I have never seen the third movie. I've heard mixed reviews about that one, and seen pictures. Maybe one day I'll get the courage to rent it. As for Mikey…you'll just have to read on and find out, won't ya?

**Somellamafreak:** Dunno what to tell ya, maybe someone has your password? And nobody seems to like Coen….that's good, you're not supposed to like him. My job as a writer is safe! (Even though I don't have a job as a writer).

**Pacphys:** Funny you should mention Spiderman, that's exactly what I was thinking of as I wrote that. Guess you caught onto it, huh? Good for you! Thank you for always reviewing as well. Don't worry about being late – I'm almost always late! (looks around shiftily) We'll just say we were _fashionably_ late, okay?

I woke up very slowly. The first thing to pass through my mind was how much falling-asleep-being-knocked-unconscious-waking-up-again I'd been doing since I came into this time. I sat up slowly, considering I had the headache to end all headaches. Wherever I was, it was dark and dusty. And wet. My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of water – at least, I hoped it was water – dripping onto stone.

While I waited for my eyes to adjust, I tried to remember how I had gotten here in the first place. I had fallen out of the tree…but then what? I supposed I had fallen harder than I thought, given the fact I seemed to have lost consciousness almost minutes after falling out of the tree.

My eyes finally started to adjust, and I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dark cell, most likely in a dungeon somewhere. There were three walls, made of gray rock. Where the fourth wall should have been, there was a large opening with bars across it. There was a wooden bench, supposedly to serve as a bed. For some reason, I was sitting on the floor next to it. I had probably fallen off.

I listened as hard as I could for a few minutes, but heard no one. Standing, I made my way over to the barred opening to look out. Upon taking in the room outside my cell, I realized I wasn't in a dungeon after all. Instead, I was in what looked like a cave that someone had turned into living quarters. I was looking out into a main circular room made out of the same gray rock that walled my cell. If I stretched my neck a little, I could see a tunnel leading elsewhere in the cave. My cell jutted out a little bit into the main circle, and I could see my nunchucks lying on a heavy wooden table.

Across from me on the opposite wall, there was a semi-circle of stone, about three feet tall, with a bucket hanging over it. A well. I made a mental note to myself to remember that was there – it could become useful if I escaped.

While I was still gawking at the refurbished cave, none other than Coen appeared. He smirked a little as he noticed I was awake, and pressing my face against the bars, trying to see everything. Hey, he might've been a slimeball, but he had pretty cool taste concerning cave decoration!

"It seems I have underestimated you, Michelangelo." He said with his cool smile that never reached his eyes. "I had hoped, that once you knew the whole story, you would join my army. Unfortunately, that is impossible."

"Why?" I asked, "Don't you think I at least deserve to know the whole story so I can make my own decision?"

Coen considered me for a moment, his level eyes sliding over my face. I did my best to look as sincere as possible. He snorted, then began talking. "I cannot hope for you to join my army now, as you are loyal to the king. Yes, I know you have been brought here entirely by mistake – you are from a different time. That changes nothing. Do not think that I have not noticed you skulking around, 'accidentally' appearing wherever I am. You have been spying for him."

Well, he was half right. I had been spying on him, but it was of my own volition, not because the king had ordered me to. I watched him as he began to pace. I noticed his right eye had started to twitch, and I could barely stop myself from laughing. Mostly because Shredder does that too, when he's really ticked off. I turned my attention back to Coen, and dared a question. "So how did you get an army? I thought the people who live around here were loyal to Henry too."

Coen stopped pacing and turned to face me. "Ah," he said, with the air of someone who has just solved world hunger, "That is my biggest accomplishment."

I kept a look of blank interest on my face, but inside I was grinning smugly. Bad guys always wanted to tell you how they were doing things. They would tell you everything, just because they wanted someone to know about it, be proud of them, even if it was their worst enemy.

"See this?" Coen said, holding up a very old and beaten brown book. It had some sort of marking on it, but I couldn't make it out in the dim light of the cave. "This," he continued, "Is the secret to my success?"

"A diet that works?"

Coen scowled at me. I wondered if he even knew what a diet was. "No. This book was left to me by my great-grandfather. I recently discovered it in the depths of one of our homes. Do you know what is in this book?"

"No, but I bet you're gonna tell me." Of course he would tell me. Bad guys can never shut up!

He scowled again, but continued nevertheless. "This is an ancient book of spells. Inside these pages describe how to conquer enemies, how to create armies, even-" he flipped to a random page and pointed to it, "how to become immortal."

"So…how did you get the people to join you?" I reiterated, wanting him to get to the point.

"I will show you." Coen turned away from me, and made his way over to the wall across from me – the one with the well. He reached into the well and pushed in a loose stone. Suddenly there was a scraping noise, and the well began to turn, leaving a gaping hole. Coen lit a torch inside the chamber that had just opened up, and the room was flooded with light. It took all my willpower not to recoil at what I saw.

Inside the chamber, the walls were lined with cages similar to mine. However, there were not turtles in these cages. The things that resided in the cells could only be described as monsters. They were all different, but the one in the cell closest to me was almost horrific.

It had an elongated human-like head, but that was where the similarities to humans ended. It's body looked as though someone had pumped an iguana full of air, and it had stubby arms like a Tyrannosaurous Rex. It had powerful legs, that ended in two razor sharp claws. The entire thing was a gray-blue color.

"Do you like him?" Coen sneered, noticing my shell shocked look of pure horror. "All of these monsters," he gestured to the monster zoo, "Were common children. They wandered into my moor…so, I made use of them."

"You turned them into these monsters?" I asked, disgusted.

"Yes," Coen said. "With the help of the book, of course."

The blue-gray monster I had been looking at turned and locked eyes with me. It looked as though it was fighting with itself. Suddenly it opened it's mouth. "He…hel…help…" I blinked, but before my mind could register what had happened, Coen hit the stone again, and the monster's cell was once more concealed by solid rock.

"Is that where we are?" I asked him, "In the moor?"

"Under it, actually." Coen said, his voice taking on a bored tone.

"What about the people who live in the palace?" I demanded. "How will you get them to follow you? Turn them into monsters too?"

"No." Coen said patiently, "I could not do that. Someone would notice they were missing. No…in fact, I found a rather useful potion in this book of mine. They are drugged; I put it in the wine. Once I am in power, the drug will wear off, but there will be nothing they can do by then!"

"Why isn't the king poisoned?"

"Because," Coen said, becoming impatient now, "I did not want him to be. I want him to know very clearly who it is driving the sword through his abdomen when I kill him."

Coen strode over to the heavy table and picked up the book. "I have enjoyed our chat Michelangelo, but I must go prepare myself to take over. The way the king's window faces, he will not be able to see me and my army approaching until we are right on top of him!" Coen gave a short laugh. "I will strike at midnight. It is supposed to be a full moon…perfect for magic."

"What about them?" I asked, pointing to where the monsters were being held. "Will they change back too?" Coen snorted. "I do not think so. Now, I really must go. I trust you will be nice to your guests." Coen gestured to someone beyond my eyesight, and James and George strolled into view, each taking a seat at the table to keep an eye on me.

"So long, Michelangelo." Coen said with his world famous sneer. "I will see you when I am in power." And he was gone, leaving me with two idiots, and my thoughts.


	8. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah blah….I do have a TMNT poster now though. That's mine. You can't have it, get your own!

SHOUT-OUTS:

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Well technically, now there's only two chapters and an epilogue left. And I'm flattered you love this story. It's much better than hating it. Sorry, I can't tell you anything about the ending. That would ruin it. All I can say is that I've had the ending planned from the beginning.

**Lunar-Ninja: **Well hey, the way I imagined the cave was pretty cool, so if I were there I'd probably stand there and gawk at it too. Yeah, the diet line didn't do much to boost Coen's ego. Although I'm still not sure if he knows what a diet is.

**Somellamafreak: **Well I wasn't planning on it! Although you're right, it does seem kinda like a Water Torture set up. It wasn't supposed to. Oh well, everyone sees something different when they read.

**Misterfooch: **Don't worry about it, as long as you enjoy the story I'm happy. I just KNOW there are some people lurking around in the shadows here. And yes, I noticed the whole getting less humorous thing…I guess I've been somewhat obsessed with getting the plot to go the way I want to. I'm glad you still like the story though.

**Becca T**: As they say in The Incredibles – "They always start monologue-ing!" They do, too. Because they're full of hot air. Ah well, always useful for the good guys, right?

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **He's ugly enough to be one, I'm sure. And the monster doesn't really look like a T-Rex, just the arms, but hey, if you see a T-Rex, go with it.

**Pacphys: **Dihydrogen…what? Okay, my brain hurts. And no, I didn't hear about it, whatever it is. And I know Mikey's smarter than he lets on, he always is. He has hidden talent in there somewhere! As for Coen…mwahaha, I have a plan for him, don't you worry. All my bad guys get what they deserve – don't you remember Jared? (insert evil grin here).

A/N: Wow, this always takes up a whole page. I'm long winded. Heh. Okay, story time:

I paced around my cell, frustrated. Unlike my genius brother Donatello, it took me a little longer to think of good plans. Plus, it took me even longer when I was under stress and on the verge of panicking. I continued to pace throughout the small enclosure.

Stopping my pacing, I peeked out through the bars once more. James had left, to do what, I couldn't tell you. Probably had to go take a leak or something. Which left George sitting at the table, looking stupid. And bored. The keys to my cell were hanging from his belt. I remembered thinking something earlier about him not being the sharpest tool in the shed, brightest crayon in the box, whatever. He wasn't smart! I decided to try my luck with him. Backing away from the bars, I took a deep breath, then screamed, "HELP!"

George immediately scrambled up from his chair and bounded over to where I was, pressing himself against the bars to see what was wrong. Idiot. "What's the matter?" he gasped.

I reached out and grabbed his shirt, slamming his head against the bars, rendering him unconscious instantly. "The matter is, you're ugly." I told his unconscious form as I reached through the bars and grabbed the keys to let myself out.

Just to be sure, once I was out, I dragged George into my cell and locked him in. One less person to help Coen when I finally took him down. I was about to tear out of there, when I remembered the monsters Coen had shown me. I bit my lip – I couldn't leave them there. However, I wasn't quite sure if it was really safe for me to be anywhere near them. Oh well. Only one way to find out!

Making my way over to the well, I reached my hand in and began pushing stones at random, trying to find the one Coen had pushed. By sheer luck my hand found the loose rock, and it slid backwards with a scraping noise. I stood back as the chamber was revealed again. The gray-blue iguana thing I had seen earlier looked at me in shock.

"Hi." I said to the thing. I figured if it answered back, I could maybe figure out if it was okay to let out. The thing just stared at me. "I'm Mike." I tried again. It continued to stare, and I was about to leave when it opened its mouth.

"I am Gareth." Gareth? What was wrong with this guy's parents? I put it out of my mind – there were more important things to worry about.

"Listen…uh….Gareth. Would you be willing to help me take down Coen?"

"Of course. We have no wish to harm the king – we had no choice under Coen's command."

"And these others," I motioned towards the other cages containing the other monsters. "Are they safe?"

"Just because we look differently than we did before does not mean we are no longer the same people." Gareth said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"I can relate to that…." I muttered. "Okay, I'm gonna getcha outta here, but you gotta promise to help me with Coen and his goons!" Gareth nodded his head and said that they would.

Soon I had opened every cell, and was standing in the middle of a chamber surrounded by monsters who were awaiting orders from me. "Uh…okay…" I said, shifting from foot to foot. "You guys are gonna have to hide while I go warn the king…I don't want to waste time convincing him you're good. He'll be convinced enough when you help with confronting Coen." I looked to Gareth, "Do you know of a good place to hide where you will still be able to hear and see?"

"I do," Gareth said.

"Good, then take them," I motioned to the rest of the monsters again, "And wait for my signal."

I tore out of that cave like a bat out of hell as soon as I was sure my own personal army of monsters was safe. Running like crazy (I still say there's no other way to run!) I made my way down the moor, trying to remember where I had left the horse Collen had given me. I wasted precious minutes dancing around in one spot trying to remember, but hey, the moor looks a lot different at night!

Finally after about ten minutes, I found the fence that I had left my horse tied to. By some miracle she was still there, looking at me with the utmost hatred. "Sorry!" I told her. "I was incarcerated for a little while." She tossed her head and snorted, as if to tell me that was no excuse for leaving her there all day. "I'll make it up to you," I promised, although I had no idea why I was explaining myself to a horse, "But now we gotta go!"

I climbed up onto her back and urged her forward at a full on gallop towards the castle. I needed to get there before midnight. I had no idea what time it was, and that bothered me. As I neared the castle, a man standing on one of the towers shouted, "TEN O' CLOCK AND ALL'S WELL!"

As if.

I made it to the stables and leapt off the horse, shoving the reins into Collen's hand and ignoring his questions. I was off again, running at full speed to the king.

Adrenaline rushing through my body made it possible for me to bound up all those stairs leading to his chamber without even getting tired. I burst through the door, looking wildly around for Henry. Catherine was there again – she took a few steps towards me. "Michelan-"

"Where's Henry?" I gasped, interrupting her.

She looked at me strangely. "Why do you-"

"Just tell me where he is!" I said urgently. It was rude, and I knew it, but this was an emergency. I could apologize later – if I was alive later. Catherine pointed towards the other set of stairs, the ones that lead to his bedroom.

I managed a quick "Thanks," then dashed up the stairs, running as if I was being attacked by a hoard of angry platypus. I made it to the top, and was slightly worried to see that his door was hanging ajar. For a moment I thought that he had found out about Coen, and had left to find the traitor himself.

But my worries were short-lived, for Henry came out from behind yet another door, looking at me quizzically. "Michelangelo, what brings you here at this hour?"

In a rush, I spilled everything that I had learned and everything that had happened the past afternoon. Henry's expression got darker and darker as I went along. "-And he's planning to attack the castle at midnight!" I finished.

"This is horrible!" Henry ground out. "We will stop him at once. Come with me." He swept out the door, me following.

As I followed the angry king down stairs and hallways and through numerous doors, I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he had believed me so readily. Maybe something had happened between him and Coen before I had even come into the picture.

Finally the king got to his desired destination – the stables. Collen came forward, a worried look on his face. Quickly I gave him the abridged version of what I had told the king, and when I was done, Collen was more than willing to help us take Coen down.

The doors to the stables flew open, and James came in. I gasped, and pointed at him. "You! You're on Coen's side. What do you think you're doing?"

Henry put a hand on my arm. "Actually, he is on our side."

I blinked at him. "Say what?"

"I said-"

"No, no," I said, shaking my head, "I mean, what do you mean he's on our side? He works with Coen! I saw him!"

The king was smiling slightly. "Quite the opposite. I didn't trust Coen…he was too sneaky and sly for me. So, I put James on the case. He is the Captain of the Guard. He was pretending to work for Coen to get inside information. You just happened to get it to me first."

I blinked again. James was a sort of double agent all along! "Oookay…" I said, "Well whatever. We've got two hours to stop him."

James nodded, and motioned to right outside the stable. I peeked out. There stood at least a hundred men, dressed as knights, sitting atop horses. Actually, now that I think of it, they weren't dressed as knights, they _were_ knights! Cool!

One particular knight came rushing up to James. "Sir," he said with a quick salute, "Coen's army is on the move. And they're….they're monsters!"

My jaw dropped open. Monsters? But I set them free! They said they were going to help us! I shook my head. It couldn't be the same guys I had talked to just an hour before!

Henry tapped me, and I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Will you help us fight?" he asked me.

Well duh.

"Of course." I told him, climbing onto my horse right after he had climbed onto his.

The king and James began to ride, leading the rest of the knights toward where Coen had been spotted. I rode alongside them, feeling excited.

Soon we caught sight of something bad. Very, very bad. Coen was standing on top of a large hill, but beyond him….

Monsters. Millions and millions of monsters. Apparently the ones I had set free were just the most recent ones he had created. They were swarming all over the hills like ants. I swallowed, and looked towards Henry and James. Their faces were set.

The king raised his sword, and screamed into the wind. "CHARGE!"

James followed suit, and soon every soldier had ridden forward yelling 'Charge.' I took a deep breath and yelled the only thing that came naturally to me in this situation.

"COWABUNGA!"

…

A/N: Heh, I've been wanting to write that scene since I started this story! Well, you know the drill. Review please.


	9. Final Battle

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long….my modem decided to blow up, and I STILL don't have the internet at home. Plus I lost the entire finished chapter. That just goes to show what happens when you plan to update and don't! Your modem blows up. Anyway, here I am re-typing the whole thing because I don't want you guys to wait any longer.

Also, there's a rumor going around that we are no longer able to answer our reviews. I believe this is total crap, but I don't want to take the chance. Please don't let this deter you from leaving a review. Thank you!

-

I leaned into my horse, urging it to go faster. All around me soldiers were rushing headlong into a battlefield. I had a weird sense of excitement. Whenever I was about to go into battle with my brothers I was excited, but this…this was different.

When with my brothers, we knew exactly what we were dealing with. Ill trained Foot soldiers, Hun the elephant man, and maybe even Karai. Here, I was against something I had never fought before. Monsters, whose strengths and weaknesses were unknown. Not to mention Coen, who could be harboring powers that I head never heard of.

I heard the dull sound of metal meeting metal, and I was filled with a heady sense of exhilaration. I headed straight into the middle of the fray of monsters – here and there I could see men loyal to the king fighting the monsters loyal to Coen. Looking around quickly, I realized a hairy lobster looking thing was about to behead Henry.

Using my knees to steer the horse under me, I came up behind the lobster thing and brought my nunchucks around in an arc, slamming them both against the thing's head. It dropped to the ground and Henry gave me a smile of thanks before rushing off to fight some more.

Motion to my right grabbed my attention, and I grinned. Gareth and his monsters loyal to the king were spilling out from an underground tunnel and beginning to help the fight. I couldn't help but be filled with a huge sense of accomplishment. The number of evil monsters was beginning to thin out already. My distraction cost me however, as I was knocked off my horse by a tall thin monster with large claws.

I landed hard on my shell. This wasn't good – I had always had more trouble than my brothers getting off of my shell when flipped onto it. I strained my muscles, trying hard to get up. The monster wouldn't have it though, and within seconds had me pinned. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow from one of those huge claws. I couldn't believe I hadn't even figured out how to get home before dying.

The blow never came however. The monster gave a scream of anguish, then fell off of me with a thud. I opened my eyes to see what had saved me. Catherine, atop a gray horse, had run the monster through and saved my life. I couldn't help the huge grin that rose to my face. The woman could use a sword!

I gave Catherine a quick nod to let her know I was alright, then decided it was time to find Coen. The monster may have tried to kill me, but that didn't change the fact that it was a human…a mere child. It couldn't help the fact that a psycho like Coen had gotten his filthy hands on them.

Looking around, I figured the king and his allies could hold their own while I sought out the scumbag. I scanned the battlefield, but Coen was nowhere to be found. I frowned – where was he?

My eyes were drawn to a cliff that rose gently out of the grassy field, a small lake sat below it. But the lake wasn't what interested me. Standing on top of the cliff was Coen, holding that stupid book, his back to me. Without stopping to think, I began to climb the slope. I had made a promise to myself. Even if I did die in this time, I would take Coen with me.

I climbed as silently as I could, and not for the first time I thanked my natural ninja abilities. If Coen had heard me climbing behind him and been alerted early, I would never have had the element of surprise, one of the most important parts of a fight.

I made it to the top and began advancing on Coen. His back was still to me, and he was still clutching the book. I remembered all the kids down there that were dying as monsters, and let out a snarl that would have send Raph packing. Coen whipped around and his eyes widened in shock. Before he had the chance to register what was happening, one of my round-house kicks knocked the book from his hands. I watched in silence as the book plummeted into the water below.

"Fool!" Coen hissed, "You have no idea what you have done!"

"Yes I do." I said calmly, "I'm stopping you from destroying any more people's lives." I began to advance on him. He backed up. "You were plotting to kill Henry…that's bad enough. But no, no, you had to make it worse. Much worse. You took innocent children who wanted to play in the moor – their moor – and turned them into monsters and forced them to do what you wanted them to."

All through my little speech I had been walking closer and closer to Coen, who had been backing up and backing up. Suddenly he ran out of ground. He had gotten to the edge of the cliff. If he took another step, he would fall into the water. I stepped right up to him, and grabbed the front of the long red robe he was wearing.

With a strength I didn't know I possessed, I lifted him off his feet and held him over the water. "Let me make this clear for you," I said happily. (I hadn't raised my voice once, and it was scaring him.) "I hate you."

"We…we can work this out…" Coen said, chuckling nervously and trying not to look down.

"Oh. I see." I said, "So, when I'm in a cage you're not afraid of me." I nodded. "Makes sense. Unfortunately, that just makes me hate you more." I loosened my grip on him, and he began to slip.

"I…I can help you!" Coen burst out. My grip tightened again, and he was steady.

"Help me with what?"

"You…you're not from here! You want to go home, yes? I can help you get there!" I hesitated, then loosened my grip on him again. "You could never help me."

"No…please…" I let go. He screamed until he hit the water.

I stared after him until the ripples from his body had petered out. Then I turned to a nearby bush and vomited. I had never killed anyone in my life. 'He deserved it,' I tried to convince myself. Shaking slightly, I began to make my way back down the cliff.

-

Upon my arrival to the battleground, I noticed things were looking good for my side. Henry and Gareth, along with the people and monsters that followed them, had what was left of the evil monsters surrounded.

"Coen's been taken care of." I said quietly to Henry. He gave a grim nod, then motioned to the monsters.

"What of these?" He asked me. For a moment I was awed that someone was asking me what to do.

"They're kids. We can't hurt them." I said firmly. Suddenly I remembered something. "Oh…I have something of yours." I told the king. He looked at me curiously. I plucked the ring from my belt. "Here," I said, handing it to him.

But the ring never made it to his hand. It felt like a giant magnet was pulling it out of my own green one. I let go, and the ring hung suspended in the air. The ruby began to glow so brightly I needed to shield my eyes. Above our heads, clouds uncovered the moon.

As soon as the moon's milky rays hit the ring, there was a dazzling flash, and then nothing. The ring dropped to the ground. Henry bent and picked it up, looking puzzled.

Looking around me, I noticed a major change. There were no monsters. There were a rather large number of kids though. I blinked as a straw haired boy came up to me and took my hand. "Thank you," he said, pumping my arm up and down. My jaw dropped. "Gareth?" he grinned, and realization dawned on me. Without Coen to bind the spell to him, it had been broken, and the monsters were returned to their true forms.

I looked mournfully at what had been the battlefield. At least fifty bodies littered it. Some monsters, some not. "What about the ones who died?" I asked softly.

"They will be properly buried." Gareth assured me gently. "And the others returned to their parents."

"Michelangelo." I turned. Henry stood behind me, holding up the ring. "I thank you for everything you have done, including saving my life. To show my gratitude, I believe you should keep the ring."

"Oh, no…I couldn't…" I started, but he interrupted me. "I insist." He took my hand and closed my fingers around the ring.

Suddenly I felt strange. Everything went black, and I was falling…

……

A/N: Next chapter is the epilogue. Review please.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Well…this is it. I got my computer back, alleluia, so I figured I should sit my butt down and write this. The epilogue. I'm sad, I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Before I get on with it, I'd just like to take this moment and give a **huge** thank-you to all who reviewed, but especially **Pacphys, Chibi Rose Angel, Lunar-Ninja, The REAL Cheese Monkey, Becca T, Ninja Neo **and** somellamafreak. **

The epilogue's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be…but I don't want it to sound forced. So this is it.

And now, ladies and gentlemen…the very last chapter to Time Warp. (drum roll).

Epilogue 

I was falling, and then nothing. I could feel solid ground beneath me again, but it didn't feel like grass. It felt weird…hard and smooth. My eyes shot open.

I was sitting on a floor. A marble floor, from the looks of it. I was still holding the ring, too. I was sitting there staring at it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mikey!" I blinked and looked up. Leo rounded the corner, still wearing his topside disguise. "I told you five minutes ago, we're leaving, now come…." He trailed off, staring at me. "What the shell happened to you?"

Looking down at myself I saw what he meant. I wasn't wearing my human clothes, and I was completely covered in dirt. Soon I heard more voices. "Is he comin' or what? The museum is closin' any minute!"

Raph rounded the same corner Leo had, followed closely by April and Donnie. They all stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me. "You found me!" I said, strangely happy.

Raph snorted. "Mikey, if ya wanted ta play hide and seek, I would advise ya ta hide for more than five minutes."

I stared at him. "Five minutes? What are you talking about? I've been gone for days and days!"

"Right…" Don said sarcastically. "You've been gone for days and days, yet the rest of us stayed suspended in time in the Museum of Natural History. I don't think so."

"And why'd you take your topside disguise off?" Leo wanted to know, "What if there were humans here?"

"I didn't!" I protested, "It just didn't come with me when this stupid ring brought me back in time!"

They all looked at the ring that was still clutched firmly in my hand. April let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Mikey…" Leo started sternly, "How'd you get that?"

I sighed, exasperated. "I _didn't_! I just leaned on the stupid case, and it melted! Then the ring brought me back to medieval times! I met King Henry and everything! There was this guy, Coen, and he turned all these kids into monsters, and then he was gonna kill Henry! And then-"

"Mikey." Leo interrupted, "We don't have time for your stories, just put that back and lets get out of here. The museum is closing any minute. And put your disguise back on!" He walked out of the room shaking his head, flanked by April who looked more than a little confused. I heard her ask Leo how I had managed to get covered in dirt. I couldn't hear his answer.

Raph grinned at me. "Medeival times…good one Mike." He too followed Leo out of the room, still chuckling at my "story."

I pouted as I put my topside clothes back on. "I _did_," I muttered to myself. At least I knew it.

Don wandered up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It does sound impossible, Mikey." He said gently. "You can't really blame us for not believing you, right?"

"Yeah…" I said sadly, dropping the ring back onto the case where it belonged. Some curator would find it and put it in the correct place.

"But…" Don continued, "It does sound pretty interesting. You have a good imagination, Mike. Maybe you should write a story about it." He gave me a quick smile and then he too disappeared from the room.

I followed my brothers more slowly, thinking about what Donnie said. Maybe they didn't believe me, but…a story didn't sound like such a bad idea. _Yeah…I'll write a story. _

………………..

**THE END**

……………………

A/N: So? How'd you like it? Huh? Huh? Heh, I've been wanting to end it like that since I started. Review please.


End file.
